csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Episode Victor
Episode Victor (zs_victor) is the second chapter for Zombie Scenario: Season 6. Overview The story depicts the disappearance of Victor's squad during the transportation of Phobos' DNA in Desert Storm operation area. Clear Reward ; Commander Victor The Army Commander-in-Chief for Zombie Support Unit. He is a high war hero trust and loyalty of people for the country. It is the most dangerous also thanks to the envy and admiration of the soldiers to the commanding jumped directly here. *This class has higher level peak in Zombie Scenario. Release date *South Korea: 1 December 2016. *Taiwan/Hong Kong/China: 7 December 2016. Transcripts Need Revision Map 1= Start # 1 - Vanguard Company's confrontation surrounding Victor's troops *Victor: Thank you for your patience. *Victor: When each state and body sample is checked, the next section is entered. *Walter: General, it's all over. *Victor: All right. Move all the enemies in surprise. *Drop your weapon !! *I will not ask you again twice !! Drop your weapon !! *Officers: It's an ambush !! *Victor: Do not be embarrassed. *?: Commander, order your men to surrender! *Victor: I am General Victor, commander of the army. *Victor: Explain why you attacked us as a non-combat unit! *?: Victor ... Heavy ...?! *?: I am so sorry that this kind of ... national hero has been brought to such a shady place. *?: General, I am Norman of the Vanguard Company. *Norman: Good soldiers like you do not have to die in vain in these places. *Norman: Take your samples and send them. I will protect you as a captive. *Victor: The captive? Can you say such things as anti-national actors like you? *Norman: Half country ...? Are you talking about a country that treats soldiers now? *Victor: Freedom and equality are raised by the determination of the patriots. *Victor: It is the nation that is made up through the bonds of such patriots. *Norman: 'Shout out general! Loyalty and patriotism are merely meaningless virtues. ' *Norman: And we are here to share this uncomfortable story, right? *Norman: General, I'll give you five seconds. Turn over the carcass samples and send them. *Big Bird -1: HQ, HQ, this is Big Bird -1, found a number of targets that are estimated to be coordinates. *Big Bird-1: A signal that looks like missing members is also detected. More than. *HQ: Secure the men 's men and remove the surrounding threats. More than. *Norman: 5 ! *Norman: 4 !! *Norman: 3 !!! *Norman: 2 !!!! *Norman: 1 !!!!! *Norman: Damn it! It's bombarded! *Norman: The general is lucky. *Norman: It would not be too bad to see where that luck would have been. Resume sampling operation *Victor: It was breathtaking ... I almost risked it. *Victor: We will clean up the situation and resume sample recovery. Request for missing parts for Walther's tank operation *Victor: On the map there is a detour to the outside on the inside of the shutter. *Victor: Walter, is there a way to destroy that? *Walter: I think we can use the tank to destroy the shutter ... *Walter: I think we need these parts for repair. *Victor: I see. Search for military boxes all around you. Walter's tank works *Walter: Now, let's do some good work on our pretty one. *Walter: Hey, guys, if you do not want to mess up the pretty girl? *Carlito: The bullpot bullets are ready for launch! *Walter: Let's blow it cool. launch! *Carlito: Launch !! After securing the ramp *Victor: Walter, you always have a lot of power. My skills did not rust. *Walter: Haha! Sincerely, General. I lead the way. Let's go to bed. Truck key navigation and truck operation (1st Wave trigger) *Walter: It's infected! *Victor: Fire all those who do not warn you! *Walter: General. These children will endlessly come in !! *Victor: I see a retreat across the grate! *Victor: I need a way to move the dump truck! *Walter: I think we have to move from the forklift to the dump truck! *Victor: I can see the collapsed man on the porch above the building. quest! quest!! *Walter: Please ... have the keys and fuel in the truck ...... Show hints for dump truck operation (after forklift operation) *Walter: Oh ... no damn fuel! *Victor: You should even extract generator oil! Hurry! Secure all 4 oil sumps *Walter: Friends! I secured all the sump! Cover the generator side! Dump truck ready to operate *Victor: All right! We got both truck keys and fuel! Support the truck! Employee Entry (Wave Trigger # 3) *Victor: I was stuck here because of the previous raids. The mountain over the mountain ... *Walter: General. If you do not have a way, you can not make it! *Walter: I remember that there was a road behind the truck across from the construction site. *Victor: Okay, I'm headed for you. Crane operating range (Wave trigger # 4) *Walter: General, this place seems to be tough. *Walter: I think we have to start the crane that is blocking the exit. *Victor: I see a device connected to the crane inside the grate. *Victor: The generators on the top of the building, on the other side, seem to be related to the crane. Helicopter crashing area (Wave trigger 5) *Walter: I was living because of the bombing ... *Walter: Everything is going to be destroyed. *Walter: General, this place is not going to pass because of the flame. *Victor: I can not seem to see it when I give up easily. Destroy the drain pipe visible at the top. *Walter: You too, General! *Walter: Fire started! Hind bombardment *Victor: It's an enemy Hindi helicopter! Retreat all! retreat! *Victor: Everyone is safe !? *Walter: I scratched slightly, but I can not help it. General! *Victor: Yeah. Now you are the answer. *Victor: All right. Let's move. Scud missile vehicle bypass (6th wave trigger) *Victor: The military vehicles exploded and the road was blocked. *Victor: I go to the temple square through the inside of the building. Move all! Reaching the Temple Retreat (Wave 7 Trigger) *Victor: I see the temple square in front of me. *Victor: There is an exit to the outside of the mosque in the front. Move quickly away from infected people! *Victor: It's an opportunity to join the scattered sniping teams. *Victor: Everyone, please do a little more work! Intermediate Boss Before (Wave 8 Trigger) *Walter: I broke the door and a chainsaw killer ran. *Victor: Mmm? What is that guy? Is it Vanguard Company? *Walter: I think it's more infected than Vanguard Company, but it's different! *Victor: He's running. Power battle ready. *Victor: Take control! Opening gate exit door after suppressing boss *Victor: After ... Everybody was in trouble. *Walter: Ahh! The inside of the general temple exit is full of infected people! *Victor: The road is already blocked. It penetrates the infected person and enters inside the temple. *Walter: All right! Enter all while shooting all at once! |-| Map 2= Start Map 2 - Victory Troop journey to find where the sniping team is located (immediately upon start) *Victor: Please respond to the sniper team waiting in front of you. *Radio: (Knitting ... Knitting ...) *Walter: General, I think there is a lot of radio interference. *Victor: The confluence point on the map is in the vicinity. *Victor: You have to join the sniper team as soon as possible to get through this difficulty. *Walter: Yes! General, let's go to see the sniper team soon! Re-attack by infected (trigger 1) *Walter: General! There are more infected people outside the temple !! *Victor: There is only way to break through the front because the road is narrow! *Victor: Let's get rid of the box obstacles in front and enter! *Walter: Yes! Be careful not to bite everyone and run at full speed !! Bypass (2 triggers) *Walter: General! It's hard to get on the ramp because of obstacles everywhere! *Victor: The road seems vulnerable to the threat, bypassing the inside of the building! *Victor: Find the relay to release the shutter! *Walter: I found a relay inside the building! *Victor: All right, destroy it! Bypass from the electric pole threat (3 triggers) *Walter: General, the outside is more messed up than inside the temple. *Victor: It looks a lot bad, but let's not give up. *Victor: Be careful not to be all electrocuted! *Walter: General, you can see the passage above the stairs! *Victor: All right, let's move in a hurry! *Walter: Why is this neighborhood so narrow ?! Just before the encounter with the sniper team (trigger 4) *Victor: The distance from the sniper team is narrowing. *Walter: Do you hear the sniper team waiting in front of you? *Radio: (Knitting ... Stiff ...) Communication with sniper team without response (trigger 5) *Walter: Hey guys! Where the hell are you! Answer me! *Victor: It's right around the corner. *Walter: General! I hear a sound from the top of the stairs inside the building !! Discovery of the extinct sniper team *Walter: Ah ... sir ... the snipers are all wiped out. *Victor: ha ... *Walter: Friends ... please come to a good place ... *Victor: We take all possible equipment to reclaim and use the card number line. *Walter: I will make sure your death is not in vain ... *Victor: Get Walther on! Walter's HQ base structure request *Walter: HQ, HQ, here are the surviving survivors of the sample transport unit. *Walter: Current position Fox Charlie 1024 768 Request support for return to base! Misunderstandings of government troops and communication with Evelyn (trigger 6) *Big Bird-1: HQ, HQ, this is Big Bird-1, I will do a Broken Arrow with the current time. *HQ: We do not ask for responsibility for friendly damage. *Big Bird -1: Big Bird -1 Broken Arrow. *Walter: Hey bastards, where are you going to blow! *Victor: Things are going strange, obviously we should have received our signal ... The appearance of Evelyn *?: (CIGARETTE ... SUPPORTER ...) BRIEF ... BRIEF ... VIC ... VICTOR! ... VICTOR !! *Victor: I am Victor Chief, reveal your identity. *Victor, you're safe! *Victor: ... Evelyn ?! *Evelyn: Victor, you have to get away from that position! *Evelyn: A massive air strike by the government troops will begin! *Victor: What about the Evelyn? *Evelyn: The situation is too urgent to explain right now! *Evelyn: The extinction of the sniper team was ... coincidental ... no ... it was ... *Victor: Is not it a coincidence? Evelyn! *Walter: Oh my gosh ... it's a mess. *Victor: Once outside the bombing point, let's move. Victor and Walter talk (trigger 7) *Walter: General, is something wrong? *Victor: Yeah ... It feels like we're headed into the corner ... *Walter: Can I ask you about the girl named Evelyn? *Victor: It was my partner when I was a security guard. *Walter: Are you a reliable person? *Victor: Walter, what do you think about faith? *Walter: Well ... faith is always with you! *Walter: It's like you and me are together like this! Haha! *Victor: You are so good at this situation, do not lose that laugh. Re-emergence of bootleg in middle boss room (trigger 8) *Walter: Damn it, it shows again! *Victor: Pour all the firepower you have! Boss traceback section (trigger 9) *Walter: You're awesome! Why do you keep following us! *Victor: Shoot the chainsaw! *Walter: keep him out of reach. *Victor: I have to put all my firepower on! Release traceback section (trigger 10 times) *Walter: Huh ... If I knew this, I would have signed a signature. *Victor: What does that mean ?! *Walter: It feels like watching a huge fan. *Victor: Would you like to sing a song instead of signing it? *Walter: General, are you just humorous? *Victor: Why? *Walter: No, sir ... haha! *Victor: That guy ... Singing is ... Move to retreat (trigger 11) *Walter: You've reached the other side of the bridge! *Viktor: There is a vehicle ready to escape at the retreat point. Move to retreat (trigger 12 times) *Norman: General, how is the sample delivery going? *Victor: Norman! Do not hide in cowardice and show yourself! *Norman: Who is hiding in cowardhood? *Norman: Do not push too hard ... I'm almost here now. *Walter: A rat like this! What the hell is that? *Norman: And there's the yellow head, is your loyalty to the general very special? *Walter: This is not a week to eat! *Norman: Haha, do you have a lot of luck?" Evelyn's misgivings about Chen's director (trigger 13) *Evelyn: (Knitting ... Stiff ...) Victor, You should not go to that ... Yo! *Victor: Evelyn !? *Evelyn: (witch ...) Victor! Chen and they come! *Victor: Chen? What are you talking about all of a sudden? *Chen: (Knitting ...) Victor. *Viktor: Chen ...?! *Chen: Stop smoking now, I'm a motivational and old friend. *Victor: What?" *Chen: Please help me not to make a foolish command. *Victor: Is that a foolish order? Encounter with Norman (trigger 14) *Norman: Everyone has arrived safely. *Walter: Norman, do not raise your weapon, come out now! *Victor: Do not hide, show yourself, Norman! The appearance of Norman and the death of his men *Norman: Everyone stop! What kind of a god is so gorgeous? *Walter: Oh! *Victor: Everything is cool! *Norman: Hey yellow head. Shall we prove your last loyalty to the general? *XT-300: (Scans targets, kills all but the enemy commanders.) *Walter: Uh ... General ... I was honored to serve you ... please ... please ... Victor's Scream *Victor: No! Walter! Norman is fucking child! I will kill you! *Norman: General, sadly, I think his death is the price of loyalty to you *Norman: Oh, and a motivational old friend told me to send you a message. *Chen: Viktor ... your stubborn end makes me order like this *Chen: And you will be left as a national hero from now on forever. *Chen: Of course yours also. *Victor: I thought of you as a friend, but is it more important than your own self-interest? *Norman: XT-300, get the general. |-| Map 3= Start map 3 - Eagle nest with Victor in jail *Evelyn: You've finally found it. *Victor: Hmm? This voice is not ... Evelyn? *Evelyn: Yes, right. As soon as I heard about the disappearance, I started searching. *Victor: The heavens are helping me, are you finally free from hell? *Victor: But it will not be easy to win that mutation .. *Victor: The Vanguard Company gave parts to an already strong guy. When a boss monster casts a jump attack *Victor: Be careful of jump attacks! When a boss monster casts a self-destruct skill *Victor: Do not stand idly and go away from him! After the boss has been treated *Soi: Hello, I'm Soi, and it's an honor to see you like this. *Victor: Good to see you finally get to revenge Walter and his men. Boss ; Condemned Criminal As the returning boss from Battle Rush mode, Condemned Criminal appears in this episode as the boss the players must fight him with a chainsaw. He can be equipped with irons to have more firepower and defense. Gallery Broad epvictor poster idn.jpg|Indonesia poster Trivia *Most of the map designs and textures are taken from Dust Zero and Sanctuary. Kategori:Zombie Scenario map